Spiydurr Mun (Movie)
Spiydurr Mun is teh frist movie in the Spiydurr Mun Series. It Was About Spiy-durr Mun, Of Course. The Main Villan in it was Teh Green Grouch. Everybody hated it. It got -100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,00% on Rotten Tomotes. But, It Still Got A Sequel.It's 18 Hours long because of a 16-and-a-half hour ad.(Because they put ads in movies now). Plot It Begins with Pete Porker, a nerd who stayed home everyday cause he was a nerd and was too much of a nerd for school(Serioulsy, he got kicked out of 389 schools when he became 6.) One Day, He went to a school called Dr. Robotniks school of Pingas. He Was such a nerd that everybody died when looking at him, so they had to wear sunglasses. When He got home, he told his great great great great great great great great great great Aunt May (From Pokemon) and great great great great great great great great Uncle Ben (From Ben 10) about School and how he was bullied by everyone, even the teachers and princeabull (DR.ROBOTNIK) They Didn't care, So they threw OVER 9000 Frying Pans made of Gold at him. He Went To His room and died cried. He had a terrible life. Then, it cuts to The Next day, he went to school for a feild trip to teh paper-clip factory. Everybody STILL Hated him, Most of all Aquaman Tompson and Elmo Osborn. He decided to end it by shoving a paper clip down his gullet (Witch wouldn'twork because it was a Paperclip). But, it was a spider! He Choked and Choked, But Nobody cared. He ran home, and tried to spit out the paperclip, but he couldn't, because it was already disgested. He ran to his room, and discovered he had SPIDER POWAS. Yeah, That's It. The scene cuts to DINNER, Where his great great great great great great great great great relatives are ignoring him. Suddenly, a man in black clothing jumps out and kills great great gre-(You know what?! It's Just Uncle Ben and Aunt May Now) Uncle Ben. Spiydurr Mun goes into rage and flips the table over, crushing Aunt May. Spiydurr Mun tries to use his powers to cacth the thief, but when using his Web-Powers, he crashes into a Building and dies. Medics come and take him to a hosipital. Meanwhile, Grouch Osborn is testing out a strengh thingy. He steps drinks the odd fluid and becomes strong (Duh). Then, He Kills Prof. Pickle and Prof. Mung Dall (Who were in the room). Then, he decides to use his powers for evil! But, He Needs Gadgets. So he sneaks into OsCorp and steals teh gadets! but then he realizes that he owned the Gadets in the first place and proceeds to facepalm. Using the gadests, he dubs himself "The Green Grouch" and starts terroyrizing the city. The Army Peeps come and try to defeat him, but they miss him and shoot Will Smith. They are put to court for doing so, and sued by Phoinex Wright. Back at Spyidurr Mun, The Medics put his major body organs into the body of Charlie Sheen. Spiydurr Mun sees The Green Grouch and tries to fight him. But, Dr. Drew comes and tells him that he has a Rehab Shecdule. Spiydurr Mun Unwillgliy goes with Dr. Drew While The Green Grouch keeps destroying the city, and becomes the mayor of it. 7 Years Later, Spiydurr Mun is FINALLY Done with Rehab. But, Spiydurr Mun Wonders, how is he gonna defeat him? He steals Tony Starks's suit. Now he is ready to defeat the Green Grouch. But then a 16-and-a-half-hour ad comes on (Because ads are in movies now) about the wonders of Lint. The commercial features Billy Mays, and is quite disturbing, causing people to go away from the movie. After The ad, Spidurr Mun is fighting The Green Grouch. Spiydurr Mun fires missles, but the Grouch deflects it with his BOMBS, ROPE, AND LAMP OIL. Then they fight for Hours, and Hours, and hours, and hours, and hours, and they show the WHOLE THING. But, Dr.Drew shoots a Centipede at The Grouch and The Grouch freaks out and crashes in a ally. Spiydurr Mun gets a Machine Gun from Dr.Drew. The Grouch begs for mercy, and tells Spiydurr Mun his life-story. Spiy-durr Mun is touched by the story. Then he shoots The Grouch. Nobody shows up at The Grouch's Funreal, mostly because everyponybody's dead. Spiydurr Mun goes to live in a city in China. Dr. Drew goes with him. They go on a plane to China, and when they get out they are in....You Guessed It! Flordia! They Decide to live there for no reason. Then it shows Spiydurr Mun hugging random Objects. Then It Shows Aunt May, still crushed. Then it shows Elmo Osborn Kicking dirt at his fathers grave. After the Increbidly-Long End Credits, Cameo Guy is shown strutting down a street, but then, randomly, poorly-drawn tentacles are seen wraping around him. He is then blaster by a lazer. The figure reveals to be Dr. Octogonapus, who then shoots a lazer at the screen. Then the words "SPIDURR MUN 2: COMIN SUUN TOO A THERATURR NEER U" appear and the movie THEN Ends. THE FRIGGIN END. Cast Spiy-durr Mun Teh Green Groutch Dr. Drew Elmo Osborn The Army Peeps Aunt May Uncle Ben 10 Prof. Pickle Prof. Mung Dall Charlie Sheen Murry Jane Tony Stark Random People Killed by Lazors Dr. Robotnik Phoniex Wright Aquaman Tompson The Cameo Guy Dr. Octogonapus (Briefly at the end) Triva There are Two Sequels and A Reboot. Category:Random Works! Category:Movies Category:Spiy-durr Mun Movies Category:Spider-Man Category:Memes Category:Seasme Street Category:Sonic Category:Iron Man